


Pacifica's Dream

by shopgirl152



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Friendship, Implied Romance, One Shot, companion piece to star surfing, star surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams can be a funny thing; you can learn more about yourself when asleep than you can when awake. For Pacifica Northwest, one dream involves star surfing with a girl she would never be caught dead hanging out with in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacifica's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/Song Used: You and Me by Tiffany. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHD6UlOxHx0&index=7&list=PL28DAD1FE389EC66E

“Hey Pacifica!” Mabel zoomed down on a star, stopping in front of the other girl. “Wanna go star surfing?”

The valley girl raised a brow. “With you?” She scoffed. “As if. I have better things to do then to surf around on stars.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Well, uh, I…” her eyes trailed downwards, one foot reaching out, touching the star. “So like, how does this thing work? Is it battery powered or something?”

“Why don’t you climb on and find out?”

“Uhhh…” the girl hedged for only a moment before cautiously stepping onto the star. “Fine. But like, I totally have to be home for dinner.”

“No problem. Hang on.”

“Hang on?” Pacifica raised a brow, only to shriek as Mabel stomped on the star, causing it to rocket upwards, bursting through the trees and into the night sky. “Whoa!”

“How about a little star surfing music?”

“Star surfing music? What’s that?”

Mabel grinned, holding up a walkman with a speaker attachment. She pressed play and a loud eighties song blasted through the speakers as they surfed through the heavens.

“Like, slow down!”

“Never!”

_Give me one reason why you look so sad_

_a heart like yours wasn’t made for that_

_gimmie me your hand, I’ll pull you through_

_gimmie me some time and I swear to you…_

“Every night! I’ll be so close! Every night! Hey don’t you know?!” Mabel sang at the top of her lungs, dodging several stars that crossed their path. “You and me, were made to be in love! Don’t let them tear us apart, you and me, were made for love!” The girl glanced behind her. “Sing along Pacifica!”

“Like no.” The girl shrieked as Mabel shot the star upward before doing a one-eighty, the pair plummeting toward the earth at an alarming rate. “Pull up! Pull up!”

“Psh. No worries Pacifica. I got this.” The girl stomped on the star, causing it to slow down, hovering inches above the ground.

“Are you insane?!”

“Maybe a little.”

“You could have killed us!”

“But I didn’t.” Mabel studied the other girl. “Come on Pacifica; don’t you trust anyone?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

She scoffed. “Please. Like I would tell you.”

“Well…you must trust me a little.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You’re still holding onto my shoulders.”

“That’s like, self preservation. You know, so I don’t fall off.” The blonde scoffed. “You’re like, the worst star surfer ever.”

Mabel shrugged. “At least it’s fun. You up for round two?” When Pacifica didn’t respond, she broke into a grin. “I’m not hearing a no…” She gently tapped the star, causing it to glide upwards, easing into the heavens.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Like, you couldn’t do that before?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes it’s fun to do things fast. It makes you hyper.”

“Uh…”

Mabel glanced behind her. “You know Pacifica, we could get you your own star…”

“Huh?”

“You know, your own star. That way, we can race.”

“Race?”

“Yeah! That’s the whole point of star surfing! That’s what makes it fun!” She surfed over to a star cluster, scanning the various constellations. “This looks like a good one.” She plucked a star from Orion’s belt before slinging it at the other girl like a Frisbee. The star stopped next to them, hovering.

“Uhhh…” Pacifica let go of the girl’s shoulders, curiously stepping onto the star. “So like, how’s it work?”

“It’s easy.” Mabel demonstrated on her own star. “To make it rocket upwards, stomp on it and point it in the direction you want it to go. If you just want to glide up, give it a little tap. But if you really wanna surf…” she grinned. “Just shimmy your hips and use your body to move it. Kind of like a real surfboard.”

The valley girl blinked at her a moment, testing out a few movements. A very small smile crossed her face before looking at the other girl. She smirked. “So. You as good at Star Surfing as you are at Mini Golf?”

“I thought you said I was the worst star surfer ever.”

“Yeah, well, that was like, a test or whatever. You know, to throw you off your game.” She got in Mabe’s face. “I’m nationally ranked in Mini Golf; I bet I can nationally rank in Star Surfing too.”

“Care to find out?”

“Ohh yeah…”

Before Mabel could get another word out, Pacifica pointed her star toward the night sky, stomping on it. The star rocketed upwards, disappearing among the treetops. “Hey! No fair! I didn’t say go!”

“That’s what you get for being slow.” The blonde surfed the star down to the other girl. “Now eat my stardust.”

“Ooo…you’re going down sister!” Mabel pointed her star in the direction Pacifica had gone, shooting upward, catching up to her in seconds. “Okay, now it’s _really_ on!”

\------------------------------

 _Seconds later_ …

“Is there a way we can, like, stop for a second?” The valley girl slowed her star down, taking a few deep breaths. “Star Surfing is like, tiring.”

Mabel swooped down next to the other girl. She went to say something, only to pause a moment, studying the girl. “Sure. Why not? Breaks are always good.”

“You’re not gonna make fun of me for stopping? I’m like, nationally ranked, remember?”

“In Mini Golf, yes. But in Star Surfing?” The girl motioned around her. “There’s no way to make this a recognized sport.” She smiled. “Don’t worry Pacifica; I won’t tell anyone you’re not nationally ranked at Star Surfing.”

“Like, really?”

“Yep.”

The blonde giggled a little as Mabel swayed back and forth on the star. “What are you doing?”

“Practicing my shimmy. I’m not tired yet.” She stopped swaying, looking around. “You know what else is fun?”

“What?”

“Star-e-oke!” Mabel grasped a nearby shooting star, pulling it’s tail into a microphone and singing into it. “Knocking on your door, you can’t live alone, you can dim your lights, disconnect the phone! Come on Pacifica!” She reached out, grabbing the other girl’s hand, twirling the two of them around.

A laugh escaped the blonde’s lips and she continued to let the other girl twirl her around, smiling with every word Mabel sang.

“You and me, were made to be in love! Don’t let them tear us apart, you and me, were made for love!”

\----------------------------------

“Well, here we are.” Mabel slowly glided the star down, coming to a stop outside Pacifica’s front door. “That was fun.”

“Yeah. It was.” The blonde climbed off the star, staring at the other girl a moment. “I hate to say it, but that was like, the best night I’ve ever had. Thanks for a good time.”

“You’re welcome.” The other girl leaned across the star, giving Pacifica a kiss on the cheek. “Let other people in every once in awhile, okay? Sometimes they can surprise you.”

Pacifica held a hand to her cheek, watching as Mabel pointed the star upwards, giving it a little tap before gliding up into the night sky, disappearing from view as the fog rolled in…

\----------------------------------

Pacifica woke up, a hand to her cheek. “She totally kissed me.” She smiled for a moment, only for the smile to be replaced by a scowl. She growled, grabbing a pillow from her bed and chucking it across the room. “Like ew.”


End file.
